Zootopia: Endangered Species
by UACTrooper101
Summary: Even before the earliest days of modern civilization the Human race would always wage war over ethnicity, ideology, resources, and psychotic rage. But just two hundred years after an immense nuclear holocaust..a new era along with a new race has been spawned. Can we live amongst them peacefully? Or will our destructive nature overtake us?
1. Prologue

Welcome To Zootopia

(Author's Note will be at the end of the chapter)

Prologue

At the peak of the twenty first century the Human race had become so advanced in terms of creating new technology and the discovery of rare Earth elements that we had begun to question if we would truly evolve. Many had realized that technology was evolving much faster than mankind ever could've expected.

Around 2182 some of the brightest minds that Humanity had to offer had tried so hard to find out if it were possible to inflict forced evolution so that Humans could finally become much more than what they already were. However, nobody wanted to test this on other humans so they decided to perform this experimentation on a variety of animals from around the world by merging the stem cells acquired from samples of Human gray matter as well as muscle cells with the brains and limbs of those animals it is possible for these animals to become sentient like an average person.

This marvel of science would have benefited the entire Human race. However, as the twenty first century was about to end and give birth to the twenty second one thing Humanity was best known for had begun to resurface. War. No matter how hard that the major Human governments had tried to keep war suppressed it would keep finding new ways to get out. It always got out. The records of these tests on animals were lost to history so nobody knows if it was actually successful or not. Chances are that whatever test subjects were used had either perished from exposure to high radiation or had mutated and died off eventually.

Halfway into the year of 2201 the destructive nature of man couldn't be held back any longer. Following a massive coup in China that was orchestrated by the North Korean military which had eventually spread into South Korea the U.S. Government had begun to notice after losing contact with the Embassies in those countries that if they were to attack the Air and Naval bases they had in Japan when the new government in China and a new Korea decide to invade that war would be inevitable.

Despite the numerous warnings that the American Government had given, Japan was invaded and conquered by a joint effort between China and Korea and the Embassy and bases that the U.S. had in Japan were also attacked. As a result the U.S. and pockets of Japanese resistance fighters had declared war on the Chinese and its Korean allies.

After four years of exhaustive combat, which included Russia taking advantage to invade the Middle East as well as Europe, a truce was supposedly declared but many had theorized that the truce may have been false. During those years of conflict the American's most powerful icons of the country's political, corporate, scientific, military and financial leaders had formed a council and had already constructed a massive fallout shelter in secret as part of a progam titled as Project Enclave. This underground sanctuary was intended to be the last hope for preserving the American people which is why it was designed to be half the size of a city with the necessary equipment that would be used to expand if it were to get overcrowded as time moved on.

August 15th, 2206. At least one year after the Great War had ended. Alarms had rang across the North American continent signalling to all that a nuclear holocaust was imminent. Russia, China, and Korea wanted to finish what they had started three years prior.

The U.S. had picked only the most physically and mentally dominant to attend Project Enclave to be the last hope for Humanity's survival. At least three hundred families were among the candidates that were drafted into Project Enclave before the bombs had fallen.

Many major cities were destroyed, billions of lives were eradicated by the nuclear detonations across the world and more lives would be lost decades later from the exposure to so much radiation. Even Project Enclave was more or less successful for the last of America's citizens the same could not be said for those living in other countries across the world. The devastation was so massive that foreign cities like Moscow, Beijing, London, Paris, Berlin, and D.C. were left as nothing but craters. The pollution caused by the nuclear holocaust inflicted by humanity was just as bad. Africa, South America, the Middle East, and Australia had eventually perished from the fallout polluting the waters and the atmosphere due to wind currents carrying the atomic particles to these places causing more deaths than what was intended. Those of us living in the sanctuary provided by Project Enclave were quite possibly the last members of the Human race.

Anything regarding what the world had once been was lost as a result of the nuclear devastation, including the results of new generation biological experiments. Although certain records of the old world _were_ preserved some of those records which had information about classified research and development programs were kept hidden from the public eye so nobody could question what the governments of the past were like. Whether they were American, Russian or otherwise many had thought it would be best to move on and start over with a clean slate should we ever return to the surface we had once thrived on.

At least four thousand years had passed and our underground society has flourished into a network of cities throughout a variety of caverns that span across half of the continent in that time span.

Despite most experts saying that the radiation levels had gone down to a nonlethal amount where life can be sustained the Council of Eden, led by a powerful and ruthless Administrator, which governs the underground nation has forbidden any one from going to the surface aside from sending advanced surveillance drones, modeled after what was once known by the long gone U.S. military as Cyphers, to observe and analyze what has become of the topside world. But the last drone deployment was sixty years ago when the Council said that they lost all contact with the UAV expedition. They never said why and no Cyphers were deployed to the surface ever since.

What is the Council trying to protect us from? What secrets about the surface are they keeping? It's time to find answers to the questions about the world we have been away from for so long. I'm going to the surface to get what we need, the truth.

My name is Jacob Colin Williams, and this is my story. My journey.

To be continued?

* * *

A/N: Yep, I've written fanfictions about Sonic The Hedgehog and now I'm writing about Zootopia. I'm actually nervous since I haven't really been into Zootopia that much. Let me know what you think of this!


	2. Chapter 1: Just Another Day In Eden

Welcome To Zootopia

Author's Note: Wow, just wow. It's only been what...two days since I published this? And I've already received eight followers and five favorites and reviews in a lesser amount of time than that. Words cannot describe how thankful I am for seeing this! But here's what I can do to express my gratitude. Yep that's right a new chapter for all of you, even though it was pretty obvious. I'm not going to ramble on anymore so enjoy the story hahahaha!

* * *

Chapter 1: "Just Another Day In Eden"

Jacob's POV:

*BEEPBEEP*

*BEEPBEEP*

That was the noise I had woken up to before I literally slammed a fist on top of the snooze button for my alarm clock. I looked over and it said '5:30 AM' meaning I had at least an hour to get ready before going to work at my job. Despite my father saying that I had a fine mind much like his I really wasn't interested in getting a job at the Ministry of Science only to be transferred to the Ministry of Information weeks later.

Funny thing is that actually happened to my father when he applied for a job at the Research and Development section for the M.O.S. only for his supervisor to take just one look at his IQ scores and make a phone call to one of the spooks who, after much consideration, had approved or rather orchestrated his transfer into the Ministry of Information's Special Projects Division. After that my dad...changed and became rather isolated from his friends and family. Although there were some exceptions where he would open up to me if he felt the need to discuss things with me in private.

He never told me anything in regards to his work and I never asked even though a part of me thinks he wants to tell me but is waiting for when I do ask. Brushing those thoughts aside I got out of bed to get ready for work since it was probably just another day in Eden.

I made my way into the hallway bathroom which was just left of my bedroom where a fresh pair of clothes that I usually wore to my job as on of Eden's Peacekeepers at the Ministry of Justice. I stopped in front of the mirror over the sink to look at myself. There wasn't really much about my appearance being twenty three years old with white skin, dark brown hair, bluish-green eyes, an average muscular build, and reaching about 6'3" in height and weighing one hundred forty six pounds.

After I turned the shower on and waited for the water to heat up I stripped out of my briefs since I usually slept in my underwear before stepping into the shower and cleaning myself. After about five minutes I stepped out, dried off, and put on my gray and black uniform for the day. Once I finished getting dressed I went back into my bedroom and into my closet to grab the items aside from my uniform which was necessary for my job as a cop. I pulled out a small weapons case ans opened to see the standard issue equipment for all Peacekeepers assigned to patrol duty. What lay inside was what you consider the usual layout for police officers of the twenty first century. The Sig Sauer P226 was a rather basic handgun capable of chambering either 9mm, .45ACP, .40S&W, .22LR or .357 SIG and was picked to be the perfect candidate as a standard issue sidearm for agents of both the Ministry of Justice and Ministry of Defense due to its reliability and sheer ruggedness.

Upon taking the dark colored pistol out and inspecting it before loading a fresh magazine of fifteen nine by nineteen millimeter hollowpoint rounds into the Sig's receiver I then placed it into the holster on my belt and grabbed four extra magazines along with two pairs of handcuffs, a flashlight and the signature weapon of crowd control for all Peacekeepers, the Stunstick which was capable of delivering 5,000 volts of nonlethal electricity into a person upon making contact with human skin or clothing. Then I took out a ballistic vest which was usually given to patrol officers. The Kevlar fibers that the material of the vest was made of had changed very little compared to its predecessors centuries ago.

After I slipped on the armored vest I took out the final piece of my uniform which was a badge that had my name engraved as "Jacob C. Williams" just under the insignia for the M.O.J. and pinned it to my vest before making my way downstairs to leave for work just like I did every other day as well. I made my way out the door since it was my mom and dad were still asleep and my father didn't have to leave for work until 7:30. I took a deep breath and made my way down the road since the station I was assigned was only two miles away from the suburbs my house was in.

Along the way I noticed on my watch that I had only ten minutes before I needed to check in so I picked up a latte and a jelly filled donut as a quick breakfast before I looked up. Even with an artificial environment system you could still see the ceiling of the caverns where the Atmospheric Generation Module was embedded into the very rock. Aside from making conditions livable the AGM was also able to simulate day and night settings to make it feel as though you were on the surface. After finishing my latte and scarfing down the rest of my donut I finally made it to the station I worked at.

I went inside the main hall and went down to the locker area to clock in before heading to roll call. A part of me was still wondering about my dad since he mentioned last night that he had an important project to oversee today. He didn't say what it was and when I asked he told me he would explain when I got off work later tonight.

To be continued?

* * *

A/N: Nothing too important with this chapter since I just wanted to give you a description of my character as well as other things. I promise that in the next two chapters Jacob will be out of Eden and will make his way to Zootopia soon. One other thing this will contain NickxJudy but that won't happen until the midpoint of the story. See you down range!


End file.
